Never Again
by reaper of dreams
Summary: naruhinanaruto's secret is spread by those whom he trusted, can he learn to love and trust again? Or will he turn his back in the end? I don't own Naruto......
1. Happy Birthday

"I…I….I don't know what to think Naruto…." With that voice came nods from others in the room. "It's like nothing's changed and your still you…but then again, I might be staring into the eyes of…..a d…demon." A new voice took of from where the other started. "Maybe that's why you were always one step close or ahead of us, just a stupid _demon_ all along" He strung out demon for a purpose, to break his spirit more than it was. Naruto's visibly flinched at what he said. His head looked down at the side, his eyes in the shadows of the messy bangs that now came to the rim of his nose. His company barely noticed the single tear that gracefully slipped down his cheek. He stood to leave. As he neared the door he grasped the doorknob with fierce delicacy, as if it might break on contact with his touch. He took a shaky breath before exiting the small soundproof room in the Hokage tower.

_**(fade out)**__Bet your wondering what happened huh?!?! Well…it all began 3 days ago_……….** (Fade in at Naru's apartment)**

Naruto was currently trying to fix up the place from last night's 'celebration' for the eighteenth anniversary of the Kyuubi's 'defeat'. Along his walls was graffiti saying horrible thing such as 'go to hell demon', 'murderer', 'death to the kyuubi', 'monsters aren't allowed here, die a long and painful death!!', the last wasn't descriptable for the person was to drunk to tell a 'T' from a 'Q'. His bathroom mirror was shattered, floor and walls burned, sheets torn, waterlines destroyed, mattress…who knows WHERE the hell that thing is, table in half, chairs broken, clothes in a heap of ashes, and all his food was gone. To top it all of, he had a broken arm and a black eye. He visibly winced as the bone snapped back in place, but at least he could use it again. _Okay… I fixed the door, windows, and the waterline. Then I gotta mop the floors and then paint this whole place, buy new clothes, a bed new mirror, new sheets…..great, there goes my paycheck. And they all ask why I want so many missions… _"First things first, walls and floor. Then it'll look semi nor…" He was cut short by a hard knock at the door, and the sound of a foot tapping._ Shit!!! I was suppose to meet Sakura and Sasuke on the bridge two hours ago!!! Dammit!!_

"Naruto!!!! If you don't come out of this door in five seconds, I'm gonna…"

"N…no need for that Sakura-chan…eh he he!" He subconsciously leaned on his door. Lucky it had survived the knocking; it couldn't hold Naruto's weight and collapsed into pieces. Luckily Naruto caught the sides of the frame holding himself up. He gave them a cheeky hard to believe smile. "Let's just go now shall we?" He insisted but failed in the attempt to do so. For they already swept under his arms a 'Kay? Good! See Ya!!!" He literally slammed the screen door in their 2faces. Which was painted black for privacy…….it shattered…(lol) Naruto face faulted, and was now looking up into the eyes of the couple above him. (yes I put them together.. SUE MEEEE!!! Oh yeah you can't!! I have a DISCLAIMER!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaachoke…gasp I'm better now ……….twitches)

"Naruto" Sakura stated as calmly as she could.

"We want answers…NOW!" Sasuke finished for her.


	2. Explanation

Chapter 2

Naruto just looked away as his two teammates looked down at him with anger and worry. "Guys i...it's nothing of your businesses just…" He was at a loss of words. He truly didn't know what to say to them to get them off his back about his private matters.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "we have no intention of telling anyone of what happened here. Just tell us what. And who gave you that black eye?" He sighed.

_Kyu, do I really have a choice?_

_**Not in this case Kit, you've been caught red-handed. Just tell them and hope for the best…I'm sorry…**_

_It's alright…I might as well be dead if you weren't here. _"Well, I guess I have no way out of this huh?" They nodded, wanting to get to the point. "Well, you remember the story about the Kyuubi?" They nodded again. "Well it's not true…"

"Then what the hell happened, and why does it tie into this?" Sakura asked.

"Well I was getting to that…anyways. The real story is that the demon could not be defeated, so as an alternate option, the fourth had to seal it into a newborn baby. That baby was…well me."

"…" (Sakura)

"…" (Sasuke)

"…" (Naruto)

"I'm leaving, I need to think…c'mon Sasuke-kun" stated Sakura

"…no…"

"W…WHAT!!!"

"I said 'no' I'll catch up with you later." Sakura left, when her charka signature faded, Sasuke spoke up again, "Naruto…l…let me help you with the repairs, you don't deserve this, n…nobody does"

"Your _serious_, Sakura made it clear that she doesn't want you to be around me."

"Sakura can be an overprotective bitch most of the time. Now, where's the paint?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaper: GOMEN NASAI!!!! I promise the next chapter will be longer!!!!!! But Mr. Emo was NICE!!! OMG 0.o

Sasuke: Hn...it sucked...

Reaper:...evil glint...Points to crowd of Barney clones holding chainsaws...

Sakura: S...Sasuke-kun y...you should apologise...it's her first f...fic...

Naruto: snickers

Reaper: points again Please R&R. All flames will be red, laughed at, and then eaten by my minions of DOOOOOOOM!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAchokehackcoughfaint

Team 7: Hooray!!!


	3. merging

Thank you to Kai-razy for the _nice_ review. Next time I hope to get more than two!

Chapter 3

It had been four hours since his explanation, four hours since Sakura left, and four hours since he realized that Sasuke had changed for the better. And the apartment was finished in half the time. Sasuke had insisted on doing the shopping for him so that he could get better deals. (That and he was going to give him a less target-like outfit!) But it was finally done. "It's like none of it ever happened!" (Thank You Gir!) Naruto thankfully sighed, "arigato Sasuke, It…It really helped a lot, I would still be working if you hadn't stepped in."

"hn…"

"You and your damn Uchiha pride…"

"hn…" With that they shared a light chuckle. "well I'd stay longer but Sakura's probably worried sick."

"Yeah….well I guess I'll see you two and Kakashi at the bridge tomorrow." Naruto put on a cheesy grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"yeah, see ya" With that, Sasuke jumped out the window.

With S&S

"SASUKE!!! I CANNOT believe you stayed there to HELP!!! I mean, the Kyuubi could've broken the seal and attacked you! I mean, I talked to Ino and Kiba about it and…."

"You WHAT!!!"

"I told Ino and Kiba about it duh!" Sasuke was furious; He didn't know what to do. Sakura and him had promised, no _SWEARED not_ to tell anyone. And the one whom he though he loved, and adored so, had broken that oath and betrayed his best friend.

"Sakura how could you….If he didn't want to tell us in the first place, don't you think it was meant to stay a secret? You're one of the smartest of the rookie nine, but now I'm thinking it was all a lie…"

"B…but…"

"I'm not finished. You're a self centered bitch who doesn't give a damn about other people. You're overprotective, spoiled, unskilled as a Kunoichi, over pampered, and We're OVER!" With that he steamed out the door. Sakura was speechless; his words ringing like a never ending circle.

"It….It's _over???_ How…how could that be? We were so attached. We hadn't even had our first kiss. How could it be over when it's barely started? Naruto!" Her mouth said his name with pure venom. "YOU told him to do this! You're nothing but a demon. You won't get away with this!

With Naruto

sigh "nothing like the fresh smell of paint fumes entering and poisoning your lungs and making you fell like you've taken some kind of inhalant. Maybe Sasuke has changed for the better. I mean, he stayed here to help me." _Right Kyu?_

_**Exactly Kit, those are the signs of a friend for life. But I can't say the same for that Sakura girl. I'm just wondering if she can keep a secret. Ya'know? This reminds me of a time when….**_ Naruto wasn't able to hear her story, the day's toll had taken on him, and he fell into a deep slumber.

With Sasuke & Kakashi

"…and that's the whole story" Sasuke was explaining to his former sensei. Kakashi was astounded to say the least,

"Sasuke, as much as it pains me to say this, but we cannot change Sakura's opinion, only Naruto can prove to her that he is not a demon."

"Sensei, Is… is this the reason my brother is after him? The Kyuubi inside of him?"

"Yes Sasuke, everyday his life is put on the line by just waling outside on the streets." Sasuke's head drooped, "But…" It popped up again, " when the Kyuubi merges with Naruto, Kyuubi will no longer exist. But Naruto will become stronger, and gain the chakra, stamina, strength, and knowledge of his 'captive' as I call it. When that happens, the seal will disappear, and the kyuubi will never be able to be extracted." Sasuke gave a small grin,

"So, we just need to protect him until then?"

"yes, I have discussed this matter many times with Jiraiya-sama many times, and he says that the merging between the Bijuu and their vessel begins when the vessel is three days after adulthood, which is eighteen years to be exact, and his eighteenth birthday was yesterday, and the bijuu extraction takes three days to complete. So, there is no hope for the Akatsuki. But the process of merging is painful, but only in the area of the seal, which happens to be on his stomach, so don't worry if he complains about strong stomach pains. Naruto told me himself that he could communicate with the Kyuubi through telepathy, so she would tell him what's happening."

"she?"

"Hey, that's what he told me, now you should get home, it's really late and I want to finish my book." They said their goodbyes, and Sasuke left for his home. He chuckled too himself,

"Only you Kakashi, only you."

Reaper: "THERE!!! I told you it would be longer!!!"

Sakura: "not really……"

Naruto: points at Barney clones with chainsaws. "Review or else!!!"

Sasuke: "Hn…"

Reaper: "All flames will be read, laughed at, then given to chibi gaara saying this person stole his cookie so that he will come to kill them…Hooray!! Gore!!! Itt makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Glomps Naruto

Naruto: dodges so reaper hits her head on a pole (I did that today)

Reaper: faints

Team 7: HOORAY!!!


End file.
